Old Secrets and New Acquaintances: Updated
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Secrets fall into neutral hands. What is one to do with such knowledge? Revised from previous, unfinished draft Complete!


__

The faint artificial whisper of the ocean breezing its way through her open window late at night woke her up with a start. That's what I get for living beachside, she grumbled silently to herself. Removing the soft, satin sheets from her body, she arose, peering outside to identify the sound she had heard just a moment ago. She was met with nothing. 

This had been going on for a good while, four straight nights to be exact. Each time, she could feel the pulsating waves as they hit the rocks in a pattern of natural rhythm. After each occasion, she had yet to conclude a deep, analytical meaning behind her midnight rendezvous with the ocean she so happened to love. Why did she feel like it was calling out to her, possibly warning her against what lay ahead for her in the future?

Tired of these late night interruptions, she opted to just walk outside and see or hear what or who was calling out her name in a soft whisper every night. "Gwennnnnnn...."

She slipped into her sandals. Untying her ponytail, she let her blonde hair fall freely around her shoulders before quietly sneaking out of the house she shared with her new husband. 

Gazing at the vast oceanside, her eyes caught nothing out of the ordinary. It was an unusually dark night, with a gentle breeze that seeped through her bones causing her to tingle, but that was all it was that night. 

Sighing, she turned to head back inside her house, but not before she saw a figure in the water, smoothly gliding on a surfboard. Squinting, she made out the form of a young man, with brown hair, who seemed to be enjoying the midnight surf. 

Gwen's mouth contorted into a wry smile. Much as she hated being awakened from her slumber, she couldn't help grin and admit how fun it seemed to be in the ocean so late at night. Enviously, she eyed him. The ocean was his at this time, and not even she could stop him. He took in wave after wave like a professional, leaving Gwen awed in admiration at the man's skills. She walked down the stairs of her beach home to get a better look. 

Tired from the nonstop surfing, the man swam up shore, his eyes resting on the woman standing before him. 

"Hello," she smiled slightly, before clapping proudly at his performance. 

"Hi," he sent her a dazzling smile in appreciation, which almost sent her knees shaking. 

This man, her age, maybe a bit older, was gorgeous! Maybe it was the moon's light, or the twinkle in his eyes or how the water had shaped his hair, but she instantly felt a connection. 

"You were watching me," he observed, placing his surfboard down on the sand. His hot, chiseled arms looked very inviting. 

"Yes well, when someone calls out my name four nights in a row, I come to check to see just who it is," she remarked back, breaking her gaze from his body.

A look of puzzlement crossed his features, causing his eyes to narrow in wonder. "Call out your name? I don't even know who you are beautiful. So tell me, who are you? And why were you watching me?"

"If you didn't call out, who did?" She pressed the question, ignoring his. "I distinctly heard my name. And you're the only one here!" A glitter of a crooked smile danced on her rosy lips. She arched one eyebrow to make a point. 

He shrugged, running a hand through his tousled mane. "What is your name?"

"Gwen Hotchkiss," she replied matter of factly, using her maiden name. 

He nodded to himself. Never would he have guessed _she_ was the town's most popular little princess. She didn't strike him as stuck up, not yet anyway. But he couldn't resist poking fun at her. "Where are your manners, Miss Hotchkiss? I believe that they taught you that, along with other things at boarding school."

Unabashed by his crude comments, which didn't surprise her, Gwen spoke. "What do you expect me to do?" She blasted out. "Take a bow before your feet?"

She didn't know who this man was but he seemed to have a link to this town that wasn't limited to just a good surfing location. What could possibly make him so aware of her socioeconomic standing and status in the community? 

He laughed genuinely. "I expect you," he said, grabbing a hold of her arm, "to take my hand and say 'nice to meet you.'" He kept his grip on her arm, his eyes daring her to say the words. 

"Nice to meet you," she mimicked, knowing full well that the man before her was too stubborn to let go until she did as he desired. "Mister umm...."

"Noah. Noah Bennett."

So _that _was the connection! He was the son of the local Police Chief, who also happened to be her new father in law. A smile rose on her lips, but she concealed it to the best of her ability. "Well, Mr. Bennett," she continued, "I best be going back to my husband now. I'm sure he's worried sick about me."

"As he should be. His wife is after all leaving his bed to talk to a stranger at such an uncanny time for conversing, don't you think so?" He grinned sardonically at her. 

Gwen laughed silently to herself, shrugging her hand free from his grasp. This man could really match wits with her! But how dare he! She enjoyed that as much as it annoyed her simultaneously. 

"You better watch out, Noah," she called behind her back as she began to retreat back to her home. She knew her next words would give her the upper hand against him and she grinned as she said, "that's your half brother you're talking about."

She walked through the door. Looking down at his form, she locked shut the double doors, noticing Noah's mouth agape under the moonlight. It sent riveting laughter to burst through her throat. Shaking her head in wonder, she returned to her bedroom and husband, her mind, even when she was snuggled and her eyes shut, only focusing on the man she had just met fifteen minutes ago. 

"Half brother?" Noah muttered disbelievingly to himself, once alone outside. "What the hell has been going on here since I was away?" Grabbing his board, he headed to a small dark corner of the beach, where he would sleep for the night. He had his car nearby, but sleeping in there for the past week had been a real pain for his back. Besides, he wanted to feel the waves crashing as he fell into deep slumber. Everything would be cleared up tomorrow, he hoped. It would be the day he faced his family again after a four year absence. 

The next day, he was awakened by the birds flying above him. He awoke to the serenity of the sea and broke into a wide smile. It must have been early in the morning, for he had yet to see any everyday activity take place around him. 

Above the condominiums, he heard a door open and close, and a man descend the stairs, dressed in a business suit. He came out of the same house where Gwen had entered just last night. 

_That must be my half brother, _Noah thought. He took in the features of the other man. A tall, thin build that seemed to match his apparent personality: cocky, confident and honest. _He kind of looks like Dad, I would say. But who would Dad have an affair with? Plus, he looks older than me so it must have been before his marriage to mother. _

A few minutes after Ethan's leaving, Noah heard the door open again, only to find Gwen out on the balcony, scanning the beach with her hazel eyes. 

"Well hello there," he called up to her, causing her to jump in shock. She broke out into a familiar grin once she recovered from the surprise of seeing him again after less than 6 hours. 

"What are you doing here?" she said. 

"We need to talk," he insisted, getting to his point. "I'm coming up."

She saw him walk up the stairs, with her uncomprehending what he was doing. 

"And just what makes you think I will allow a stranger into my home?" she questioned witheringly once he stood before her. 

"I'm not a stranger. I'm your husband's half brother, like you ever so crudely informed me yesterday."

She shook her head, her hair moving every which way. "I hardly call that a connection."

"But I do," he replied, squinting at her. "Now are you going to let me in?"

She nodded after a moment of ponderous silence. "Won't you come in, Noah." She invited him in with an air of sarcasm.

Once inside, she served him some biscuits and orange juice. "Why did you come here, Noah?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied in between bites.

"What about?"

"You told me some information about my family that I didn't even know. Now you seem to know your share. I want you to tell me everything."

"Everything?" she grinned playfully.

"Every little thing," he said seductively. His eyes roamed her body suggestively, causing her to shiver and cover her already clad body with her hands. 

"I'll tell you all you need to know," she agreed, making him think that despite that, it wasn't _ev_erything. 

"Go ahead," he sat back in the sofa seat, plopping his feet on the coffee table. 

"Is this your home or something?" Gwen glared. "You know you are really abusing your privileges."

"Aww come now. We're family."

Gwen snorted, not caring if she passed off as unladylike. She hardly knew this man, but already he seemed to bring out the worst in her. 

"So... on to the story," Noah said in a bored tone. 

"Fine," Gwen replied with clenched teeth, crossing her legs. "Just last year it was revealed that my husband Ethan wasn't actually a Crane. He was in fact a Bennett, son of your father and Ivy Winthrop."

"Wait so my half brother is _the_ Ethan Crane?" 

"Well he was," Gwen nodded. "But he since has taken his mother's maiden name. Winthrop."

He shook his head in disbelief. "How was it revealed?"

Gwen's blood grew cold at his words. Only two people actually knew how Ethan's paternity was revealed and that was her and her mother, Rebecca Hotchkiss. Gwen had sent the email to the tabloid magazines, all the while framing Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, her arch nemesis, as the guilty party. 

"Well Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's computer, I don't know if you know her or not, but her compu-"

"Know her?" he interrupted incredulously. "She was my best friend." He scratched his throat before adding, in a less enthusiastic voice, "before I left anyway."

Gwen fumed silently. Here was another man she was attracted to that had a past with Theresa. Go figure her luck. But then she realized that she had won - Ethan was her husband. Why should she care if this handsome man in front of her had a relationship with Theresa, one whose strength and type Gwen didn't know. She continued, the matter dusted off her mind. 

"So yeah, Theresa's laptop proved that she had sent an email to the tabloids revealing that Ethan was a Bennett, and not a Crane."

"Why would Theresa do that?" Noah shifted the conversation. "That's not like her at all. Does she hate Ethan or something?"

"No," Gwen replied. "In fact she loves him."

"So you're not her favorite person are you?" Noah chided.

"And she's not mine either!" Gwen's eyes turned into pools of anger. "More than once she's tried to steal Ethan from me."

"So you must have been happy to hear that Theresa sent that email huh?" Noah declared. 

"Not for poor Ethan's sake," Gwen muttered quickly, even though deep down, she knew she had been pleased when Theresa had been framed. 

"Of course, of course," Noah nodded with a wave of his hand. "But -" he paused. 

"But what?"

"I find it hard to believe that Theresa would do that. Unless of course someone _else_ sent the email from her computer."

"Just what are you insinuating?" Gwen threw a fit, standing up, her hands on her hips. 

Noah frowned, but remained silent, identifying and analyzing each emotion that Gwen's face exposed. 

"Never mind," Noah dropped the conversation. 

"I think I told you enough," Gwen said with finality. "Maybe you should just leave now."

Her irritation was fine, but a quick dismissal wouldn't be taken as lightly. "Touchy. Why is that?"

__

"Leave!" she walked over to the door, pulling it open. The challenging look she sent his way made Noah realize he had stayed out his welcome. Maybe it was time to talk to Theresa, get her take on this. He could meet his family later.

* * * * *

There came a knock at the home of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's house, which, with Noah's luck, had been in the same spot he remembered it to be. An older, sleepy version of the Theresa he knew opened the door to reveal herself to her former best friend. 

"Noah?" she cried, each syllable getting louder and filling up with excitement. She stood appalled, one hand on the door as she took in the features of her long-absent friend. 

"Theresa," he gave a small grin, registering the impact she could have on him with his innocent visit. Their parting of ways had come two years ago, after he had stopped calling and sending letters over a dispute with her about his lack of visits during college breaks. It was a silly argument, one that shouldn't have quenched a thirteen year friendship between the two, but it had, up until this point in time. 

"I'm so glad to see you!" she squealed, enthused. She brought him into a comforting hug that lasted momentarily before he returned to reality, knowing that she was using her enthusiasm to shut out what had really happened between them, and that, as far as he was concerned, was not something that they should avoid discussing. 

"Come in," she motioned, directing him to the foyer of her mother's home. 

"I can't stay long," he announced after she had made him sit down. "I just came to ask a couple of questions."

"I have some questions for you," she replied. "Are you back in town to stay?"

"It depends," he answered. 

"On what?" she was quick to question. 

His eyes took on a thoughtful effect as he took his time in responding. "Theresa," he said, getting stone serious. "I've kind of come across information that could change the lives of some people I know. And I need to know more before I decide to reveal that information." 

"Oh, wow, it must be serious," she said. "But what does that have to do with me?"

He bent closer, looking her right in the eyes. "I want you to tell me what happened between you, Ethan Crane and the tabloid magazine that wrote an article about his paternity."

"My gosh," she sat back in her seat. "That was what, two years ago? But it seems just like yesterday when Ethan blamed me for knowing of his true paternity before he did. He thought I sent the papers claiming that your father was his as well to the tabloids. But I would never _do_ that! I loved Ethan ... I _still _love Ethan." Burying her head in her hands, she grew melancholy at Noah's persistence to have her walk back down memory lane. 

"Ok. Thanks," he bolted out of his seat and was past the front door before Theresa could even utter her next questions as to what information he had that could be revealed. 

That wasn't the best greeting and conversation to have with a best friend you hadn't seen in years, but at the moment all Noah could think about was the apparent secret he had uncovered. Plus, he and Theresa could chat in a better fashion later once the truth would come out. 

Noah walked the ten blocks back to the beach, stopping shortly in front of Gwen's house. He climbed the stairs and was just about to knock before he heard the words, "can I help you?" from behind him. 

Turning around, he took in the sight of Gwen, clad in a pair of Capri pants and a dark V-neck purple shirt that accentuated her to the fullest agreeable degree. "What are you doing back here?" she hissed vehemently, her tone unchanged from the last few words they had shared earlier in the day. 

Unappreciative of the rudeness behind her tone of voice, he folded his arms like a satisfied winner, stating, "I just had a talk with Theresa. And looks like my suspicions are true."

He noticed the slow change of her facial features, including the deep shade of crimson that covered her usually pale cheeks. He felt her body become uneven in comfort and that told him right then and there that she was the one who had framed Theresa for the email to the tabloids. But individual perception was not enough for him. As a man with a newly acquired Political Science degree, he knew he needed to rely on direct proof more than just momentary perception. 

But she recovered quickly, shrugging off his satisfied grin with a smirk of her own. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I think you know," he replied coolly, "but you seem so stubborn that I suppose I better tell you. Theresa told me she didn't send the email to the tabloids about Ethan's paternity. And I remember how not too long ago, upon a phone call to my mother, she happened to casually let me know of how Theresa was doing, even though I hadn't asked myself. She told me Theresa was working for Ivy Crane, using her own computer to purchase expensive items online, sometimes even leaving her laptop in that house because she didn't want to drag it everywhere. Someone could just as easily have come across the files carrying the truth about who Ethan's father was and stored those files in an email and addressed them to the tabloid magazine."

"I suppose that's plausible," she replied. "But highly unlikely."

"Oh come on Gwen. Theresa would never do such a thing to a man she claims to love. Someone put all the blame on her, and made it look like she sent those files."

"Who is this someone you're talking of?" she grew uneasy, but kept up with the facade. 

"You're a smart girl, Gwen. You knew the answer to that question about two years ago, did you not?" He sent her a wink as he turned to go. 

He knew. Oh God, he knew! The secret she vowed to take to her grave had appeared out of the blue and was poised to slap her in the face, sending the life she had in a whirlwind before it would disappear from her sight. She couldn't let it happen. She had fought too hard to keep Ethan for herself; she wouldn't lose him now that they were married. Making a mad dash, she chased after the brown haired man. 

__

"Noah," Gwen begged, spinning him around with one hand. "Please don't tell Ethan about what I did. It's in the past, let's keep it there." Tears stung her eyes as she tried to blink them away. 

"So you admit it," It was not a question. 

She nodded, her head slinging down as she looked defeated. 

"Why shouldn't I tell Ethan?" he boasted. "He deserves to know the truth."

She offered no reply. Her head sat in the palm of her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. The possible occurrences of what would happen if Noah told Ethan of her scheming ways would most definitely put a barrier between the two, one she knew would be too hard for her to crack through. 

She couldn't let it happen. How could her fate rest in the hands of a stranger she had met only a day ago? How could he hold the keys to the rest of her life, when she should be the one with the latch secured tightly in her hand? No, she would make sure Noah learned that there were no playing games with her when it came to matters about her husband. Theresa had been a hard enough opponent, she would make sure Ethan's half-brother would not be a reason for her to lose Ethan ever again. 

She opened her mouth, and the words flowed out like water from a fountain. "Because I love him," she stated firmly. "Because I love him so much that I made a mistake, hoping it would make him still want to be with me. Sure it hurt him but it's the truth, it had to come out -" She clucked her tongue, realizing the irony behind her statements, something she could tell from Noah's expression that he hadn't missed as well. 

"You seem like an honest person, Gwen. But only when it's convenient to you, right? Wrong. If you think Ethan deserved to know the truth about his paternity, then you _must_ think he should know about who relegated that truth."

"No!" she cried out. "Like I said it's in the past."

"The past has a funny way of creeping up on you," he inched closer as the words escaped his lips one by one. "And then all of a sudden it _bang! _hits you right when you least expected it."

"No," she stammered, shaking, "no, no, _no!"_

He grabbed her arms, holding them tight as he looked at her square in the face. "What you did was wrong. And you must pay."

She brushed off his grasp, anger fueling her body and emotions. "Do you know what the effects will be if Ethan hears this from you? He'll divorce me so fast my head will spin. How can you deny a married couple that, Noah? How can you deny us the chance to grow old together, have kids and live our lives as a family?"

"By telling my half brother the truth I'm not denying you and him anything. It's up to him if he still wants you as his wife."

"Get out!" she screamed. "Barely a day I've known you and already you're making my life miserable." She walked away, stepping into her home and closing the door shut behind her. 

Through a clear window he could see her bury her head into a couch, the sobs making her shoulders shake heavily. 

He walked away without a word, figuring it would be best to have a change of setting for the two of them. Maybe now would be a good time to finally reconcile with his family so as to get his thoughts of Gwen, Ethan and Theresa's predicament out of his mind. 

* * * * *

A day passed, and around noon Noah left his parents' house, heading straight over to Gwen and Ethan's place. His family had directed him there because they really wanted him to meet Ethan and maintain a new brotherhood with him. But as Noah drove over to the beach, he knew the reason to go over to Ethan's house was not the same one as his family's. Ethan seemed like a nice enough person, but the real person Noah wanted to speak to was Gwen. 

She wasn't home when he knocked on their door; either that or she saw him and didn't want to open the door to let him inside. Whatever the reason, he shook it off, deciding to walk around the beach for a while; kill time before she would return to face him again.

* * * * *

The foam lapped against her sandy skin. She felt the water enter and leave in rhythm as the waves created a tide, reaching the shore. Back and forth, back and forth, forever. 

The sun rays baking her skin to a dewy bronze, she marveled at the vibe of tranquility the sea gave off. She heard the sounds of seagulls in the distance. And then came his voice.

"Gwen?"  
She felt a warm hand be placed on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes, the warmth of the touch comforting her nerves. Taking his hand off the soft skin of her shoulder, he sat down next to her, uncaring about how close the sea foam came to his feet on the shore of the Atlantic.

She looked up to meet Noah's gaze, unresponsive as she turned back to the water.

He didn't know what to say as her eyes grew moist, frozen staring straight ahead. 

"Ethan left for work early this morning in a bad mood," she whimpered. "He's so angry. He doesn't like seeing me so upset and jumpy. He sees my tears and feels my fear, but does not know what it is for. And I won't tell him." Her face contorted into a glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" he defended himself, putting his hands upward in a motion perpendicular to his face.

"Why shouldn't I? You caused all this. I wonder, Noah, why you haven't told Theresa and Ethan yet. What are your true intentions, huh? Why are you here, acting so friendly?"

Looking off to the distance, he pondered the reasons behind the questions she had asked him. How could he put into words the changes that had taken place inside of him, making him more understanding of her dilemma? It was summed up in two words: his family. They had a profound influence on him, surprised to the core at his unexpected visit, but nevertheless embracing him with open arms and for the first time since his leave Noah felt a familial closeness that he had been unconsciously missing. Gwen's days old phrases of attempted persuasion echoed through his mind, an endless repetition of words that had changed everything: _How can you deny us the chance to grow old together, have kids and live our lives as a family?"_

The truth was, he couldn't. It was the right thing to do, to tell Ethan of his wife's misdeeds, but he didn't feel it was his place, and knew that he didn't want to prevent his half sister in law in achieving the happiness and familial unity she so desired that was so like her new half family's. 

"Noah?" She shook him gently, but just enough so he'd come out of his trance. 

"What?" he asked.

"I asked you why you're here, acting so friendly?"

He inhaled the fresh air into his lungs before standing up. Squinting she made out his form in the sunlight towering over her. The tower seemed to get smaller as he began to walk away. But she called out to him, stopping him in his tracks and making him turn around. 

"What happens now?" she questioned, shrugging her arms. 

It took all his courage and kindness to air the thoughts of his mind out. Things wouldn't be as he had envisioned them on his long walk to where he now stood a day ago. But it would definitely be for the better. "Now you start having some kids. I want to be an uncle." He winked a comforting grin before turning away. Breaking into a sprint, he strode off. 

She looked at his form until it disappeared from her sight. She wondered what had sparked his change in revealing the truth, but knew it didn't matter. Noah was not a worry anymore and she could go on to live the life she wanted to. Old secrets would stay buried in the past and not even a new acquaintance would dig it back up. 


End file.
